<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magnolia Eclairs by doreamu_san</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357178">Magnolia Eclairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doreamu_san/pseuds/doreamu_san'>doreamu_san</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guilty Gear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Short, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doreamu_san/pseuds/doreamu_san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out all you need to be rid of your parental insecurities is a good old talk at 4 AM with some alcohol. And pastries.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sol Badguy/Ky Kiske</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magnolia Eclairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daddy+Deliciousness">Daddy Deliciousness</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If he was being honest, pregnancy wasn’t as bad as Sol thought it would’ve been. Ky had been forced to take time off work after realising there was no practical way he could hide a rapidly growing baby bump, which had definitely improved his mental state of mind by a long run. And the circumstances meant Sol got to spend a lot more time with Ky as well, something that hasn’t really happened ever since the boy became King.</p><p>But there were certainly downsides. Many downsides.</p><p>It’s dark when Sol thinks he feels something tug at him. Then another tug, except this time Ky’s softly murmuring to him, and then he realises yes, he’s really going to be woken up in the middle of the night, and reluctantly opens his eyes.</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“Mm.. I’m kind of getting hungry. Is it okay if you could get something for me?” Ky asks him.</p><p>It feels way too early for something like this. Sol shifts from his position (or at least attempts to, Ky has a pretty good hold on him) to check the alarm clock, and his eyes manage to blearily read the numbers. 3:17 AM.</p><p>“Are you crazy?” He says aloud, and immediately regrets it when Ky seems taken aback. </p><p>“It was just a simple request, Sol, I’m really not asking you for much. I thought you loved me,” Ky pouts.</p><p>If Ky wasn’t pregnant, Sol would’ve absolutely not done this. He would’ve gone <em>“hell no”</em>, closed his eyes and went straight back to sleep. Except Ky is pregnant, and his hormones are running wild meaning there’s a good chance if Sol didn’t do as he wanted then he’d get electrocuted in his sleep.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Sol sighs, sitting himself up. “What did you want me to get.”</p><p>“Hmm…” Ky thinks about it for a moment. “Can you get some eclairs?”</p><p>Eclairs at 3 AM. Seriously? What kind of patisserie is even open at this time? There were those 24/7 convenience stores open, but it’s not like eclairs were an essential food.</p><p>But it’s either that or deal with a whiny Ky all night.</p><p>“Fucking hell, fine,” Sol mutters as he unwillingly makes himself leave the cosy haven of their bed. “But it’ll be a while until I come back.”</p><p>“That’s fine,” Ky smiles innocently, moving himself over so he’s now stolen Sol’s warm spot in bed. The bastard.</p><p>It’s times like this where Sol is thankful that Gear pregnancies are so quick, because really, doing this whole thing for another half a year or so would drive him mad.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>If there’s something Sol thought would never happen, it’s that he would be sitting at the dining table across from Ky at 5 AM in the morning. Ky’s pretty occupied in his task of devouring every eclair Sol had brought back since he stepped foot into the house, his hands and mouth stained with dribs and drabs of chocolate and cream.</p><p>Definitely a big difference to how Ky would usually act, always being so uptight about not leaving a mess. It’s fun to watch him now though, especially now that Sol’s got some gin in his hand.</p><p>“You know, if you’re that into eclairs, maybe we should just have a bunch permanently in the fridge.”</p><p>Ky immediately nods as he finishes the last of an eclair, licking the sticky remains off his fingers. “Mhm. The baby seems to like it too, he keeps kicking me. Here.”</p><p>Ky wipes his fingers clean with a tissue, lifts his nightie and reaches for Sol’s hand, guiding it on top of his stomach. It’s a weird firm sensation, but Ky’s skin is still soft to touch. It only takes a few seconds for a force to suddenly push back against him, and Sol immediately pulls back.</p><p>”Scared are you?” Ky asks with a laugh. “I didn’t think the Flame of Corruption would be so terrified of his own child.”</p><p>Sol responds with a growl. “Shut it. It’s not-”</p><p>“I know what you mean, I was just teasing you,” Ky cuts him off with a knowing smile as he pulls his nightie back down and places a hand protectively over his own stomach. “In truth... I’m terrified as well at the prospect of taking care of a Gear child. I’m only human, and there’s only so much I can do-”</p><p>“It’s different for you,” Sol says firmly. “You’ve had experience taking care of others, you’ve been doing it your whole life. All I know how to do is hurt things and push people away. I’m not exactly meant for this parenting shtick.”</p><p>In fact, this kid would probably be all kinds of fucked up with Sol as its dad. And it wasn’t as if Sol could teach the kid anything good anyway, Ky’s the one with the useful lessons and morals. The best plan of action would be to get the hell out of here before he could have any negative influence on the child, but Ky would never forgive him. And it would be a pretty dickish thing to do.</p><p>Ky studies him carefully, and Sol wants nothing more than for Ky to stop giving him that sympathetic look, because if anything it just makes him feel more shitty. But then Ky pushes his chair back and unsteadily gets up, making his way over to Sol.</p><p>“I don’t believe I will be the best parent either. I’m not sure how much time I can dedicate to our son but… we’re here now.” His hands cup Sol’s cheeks, forcing the other to look up as Ky plants a kiss on his head. “We’ll get through this together. There’s no-one else I would rather have a child with than you, Sol.”</p><p>And when Ky finally takes a step back, his eyes are filled with such loving admiration that in an instant, Sol realises that having a kid with the one he loved most really couldn’t be that bad at all.</p><p>That is, until Ky reaches for the plastic packaging on the table to get yet another eclair, and Sol realises that he still has to put up with Ky’s cravings for a few weeks longer. Ah well, he’s dealt with worse things in life.</p><p>“You just can’t keep your hands off it, huh.” Sol remarks, as Ky shakes his head.</p><p>“How can I? They’re too good,” he sighs in contentment, before his eyes suddenly widen. “Oh sorry, did you want one too?”</p><p>He’s not really a pastry fan, but denying Ky when he’s looking at him like that is impossible, and god knows how many moments of calm they’re gonna get before their kid inevitably takes over their lives.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Sol says, as Ky leans over to feed him one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought the title was really funny, I am so sorry. This fic was meant to be private as I'm kinda hesitant about this trope but I thought it would be unfair to keep fics away from public view. I hope you enjoyed reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>